Within Family
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Dino wants to introduce his little sister to Tsuna and his Family. Title subject to change later on.


**Title: **It is the thing called fate.

**Rating: **PG - 13

**Pairing: **None.

**Summary: **Dino wants to introduce his little sister to Tsuna and his family.

**Author's notes: **Honestly, I wanted to make a story for my favorite 6918, but I wasn't able to get a better plot for them. Instead, this one won't leave me alone so here is this 'Mary Sue' story. Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Serenity is based on my imagination I like to reenacted sometimes. Feel free with your imagination to change out her name and inputing yours while reading this. As always, I do apologize for any grammarical errors. Thank you.

_/Translated song lyrics: "Inyeon" by Lee Sun Hee & "Namimori Chuugaku Kouka"/_

_italics = thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

_[Italy. Cavallone's estate at 6:05pm.]_

"Hey Serenity, do you want to go to Japan with me?"

She looks up quietly from her reading as she tilts her head slightly. A few blinks later, she responds. "I don't know."

Ruffling softly on her hair as he crouches down to her level and smiling happily at her, "I want you to experience something new beside here in Italy." _And probably away from a few people here too._

"It seems you enjoyed your couple of visits there." she smiles as she bookmarks her page with a white feather and turns slightly towards him. "Is that where Vongola the 10th and Reborn resides?"

"That's right! I'm positive that you'll enjoy the nature there, but at the same time, I like you to meet him and his guardians."

"Why?"

"They're close to your age. What do you say, Serenity? Will you go with me?"

"... Would stop with those puppy eyes, Dino? " she sighs, "I'll go."

"Yes! We're leaving tonight! And call me big brother!"

"Why am I not surprise? ... Dino."

Dino sighs. There are some things that can't be budge after all these years. He watches Serenity getting up from her seat to get her things pack for tonight's flight. He secretly hopes that this trip will soften her up and finally called him 'big brother'. She hasn't even once called his old man 'father' yet. Not once ever since she was saved by his old man and slowly became their family after he announced that she will be adopted into the Cavallone. And that, he wonders why. Combing back his golden hair as he stands up from crouching position and stretching his limbs from the short numb, he whips out his phone from his pocket and calls Romario to get things ready for tonight's leave and informing Reborn about his arrival.

_[In Japan. A day after the flight.]_

"Reborn! Why did you tell me now?! Ah!" as Tsuna scratches his head furiously from the sudden news of Dino and his sister's arrival.

"Quit your whining. He just wants to introduce his cute little sister ." Reborn responds as he sips on his hot coffee.

"I didn't know that Dino has a little sister?" as he slowly calming down and sitting down with his legs crossed. "Why would he come all the way here to introduce her? Wait. Don't tell me that..."

_Whack._

"AH! Reborn!" as Tsuna rubs his freshly bruised head.

"Stupid. It is a change of pace for her to meet someone close to her age a_nd least dangerous._"

"Okay. I get it! Do you know when they're coming. Reborn?"

He sips. "After you get out of school today. You're going to be late."

"AHHH!!!" Tsuna quickly gets up from his seat and grabs his book bag as he runs out of his room. Not soon after he trips over his own feet and falls down the stairs.

Reborn shakes his head and looks out at the clear blue sky through Tsuna's bedroom window. He, too, wonders why Dino would let his precious sister be introduced when he is quite protective. He smiles. _It's probably because of them._

"So you're saying that Cavallone flew all the way from Italy to introduce his sister to us? Am I hearing right, 10th?" Gokudera asks while walking with Tsuna and Yamamoto to their homeroom.

Tsuna nods.

"Haha... That is nice of him. What did the kid said on when they're coming?" Yamamoto asks with his trademark smile.

"After school he said."

"Haha... Somehow, I cannot wait to see her." Yamamoto laughs.

"Stupid baseball freak." Gokudera quips.

"There, there. I am curious too. I wonder if she similar to Dino in some ways..." Tsuna wonders.

"Don't worry, 10th! We will find out soon enough." he responds excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's get to class before the bell rings."

"Okay!" Gokudera and Yamamoto responds simultaneously as they went to their class.

Dino scratches his head while giving a weak chuckle. Somehow, in under one minute, he manages to encounter a very dangerous person who have his silver tonfa up to his throat and loses his sight on Serenity. Then again, he did not want her to see _him_ yet, not after she meets safe ones first. He holds up both hands to show he comes in peace and not here for fighting. Honestly, isn't there a day where he greets people without his tonfas?

"Ah Kyoya. Nice to see you again. Haha... Sorry man, but there is something else important I need to attend to." as he moves to the side slowly.

Not missing a beat and reclaiming his tonfa on Dino's neck. "You are trespassing in Namimori's ground. I will bite you to death."

"Ciaossu~"

"Reborn!" Dino happily acknowledges.

"Baby. " as he glares slightly towards Reborn's direction.

"Hibari, can you let Dino go? He's useless without his family." as Reborn jumps out from nowhere and landing on Dino's shoulder.

"Hmph." as he places his tonfas back under his sleeves. "Then I'll bite the other trespasser to death instead."

"AH! No, Kyoya..." as Dino trips over a rock when he tries to chase after Hibari. Reborn shakes his head.

_/ I promise you. When this moment is over, on the day we meet again... /_

"Hn." as he walks stealthily towards the intruding sound. Another herbivore trespassing without his permission and dares to make a ruckus sound. He will bite this one to hell.

_/You're a gift upon this weary path of life./_

As Hibari edges closer towards the sound, it became clear that this ruckus sound turns out to be a song sung by a female. A twirling female, with her medium length deep charcoal hair flowing freely along the movement, has his Hibird on her finger under the blasted Cherry Blossom tree, he wants to know how this female got his bird before this one meets her unexpected doom.

_/I'll continue to shine.../_

"Hibari! Hibari!"

_/It is the thing called "fate"./_

A moments glance. Eyes locked. No movement nor sound between them.

"Hibari! Hibari!" as Hibird lands softly on top of Hibari's head after a few ruffling of its feathers.

She smiles. He snarls. She courtly bows. He readies his tonfas out.

"Serenity! Serenity!" Hibird chirps happily.

"SERENITY!"

"HIBARI!"

Both turn to their respective and annoying voices from their position. She gracefully speed walk towards Dino while Hibari with tonfas in his hands towards the herbivores: Tsuna and his friends.

"Yiii!!" as Tsuna ducks down from his swipe.

"10th!" with Gokudera already having his dynamites between his fingers.

"Calm down." Reborn commands, standing next to the ducked-down Tsuna. "Thank you for finding her, Hibari."

"Hmph." as he puts his tonfas back under his sleeves. "It was not my intention to look for lost strays."

Dino gives a low laugh while rubbing back of his head. "Thank you, nonetheless, Kyoya. Tsuna. Everyone, I like you to meet my cute little sister, Serenity."

She carefully grasps each end of her summery yellow dress with embroidered flowers at the edge to the side and courtly bows at them. "My name is Serenity. I am Dino's _adopted_ sister. Please to meet you all"

"Haha... That explains the unlikely appearance between you two. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Please to meet you too."

Gokudera turns to him, yelling. "You stupid baseball freak! Che." He turns back her. "Gokudera Hayato. Please to meet you."

Reborn kicks Tsuna up.

"Geh!" He bows apologizically at her. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." And turns to Reborn. "Reborn! Don't kick me like that. It hurts."

"Still weak as usual" ignoring him as usual.

"And that is Hibari Kyoya." as Dino points him out.

She looks at him and back at Dino. "Your student that I heard so much of?"

Hibari's small vein at the side of his forehead ticks.

"Haha... Yeah." scratching the back of head and looking down on the ground. He does not to see how pissed Hibari is without looking. He can feel it! And so does everyone around him within the vicinity.

She courtly bows to Hibari again and smiles as she gazes upon his fiery eyes. "Please don't bite Dino to death unless it is you who wish to be bitten."

Hibari is beyond pissed now. Trespassing. Making a ruckus sound. And now, she making threat against him. It seems she needs to be carefully remind on who she is dealing with if the fools did not bother to inform ahead of time.

She looks upon the hovering shadow that blocks Hibari's fury from her. Standing tall and strong with his whip out and stretching out in a familiar stance, he locks his eyes against him.

Dino's voice, dipped with acidity in his threat, "Do not even dare harm Serenity even if you are Cloud Guardian of Vongola, Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna shivers as he never seen Dino like this before. He glances over to see Serenity calming Dino down and pushing down and away his whip while resting her other hand on his shoulder to soothe. The murderous aura dying down, but still fearing what worse to come when he sees her walking towards Hibari. He cannot believe she walking towards her doom and furiously contemplating how to defuse or intervene this. He was about to walk over when he feels someone tugging on his pant. It was Reborn when he looks down and seeing him shaking his head. He wonders what Reborn is thinking now.

Standing only a few feet away from Hibari and letting out an huge sigh, she looks up at him and stretches out her right arm where she tilts her hand to the side. Moments later, Hibird perches off of his head and lands on her index finger, hopping around before he turns to his master. Hibird flaps and ruffles its feather before he chirps then singing Namimori's anthem.

_/The green that trails Namimori_

_Not large, not small, Nami is best_

_Always unchanging/_

Gently intertwining her voice with Hibird.

_/Vigorous and gallant_

_Let's sing together_

_Namimori Middle School/_

She bows once more and slowly walks closer to him as she raises her finger up to his shoulder as Hibird flutters again and jumps onto it. Quietly, she walks past him and graciously bow the others as she goes ahead and waits for them at the entrance. Silence. Piecing out and replaying back what just happened before Dino snaps out of his trance and runs after her while Reborn kicks Tsuna in his shins and walks after him. Not staying longer, Tsuna runs after them along with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing behind. Gentle wind breezing through Hibari's body, jacket flapping back and part of his hair covering half of his face as one of his hands did not left from his left cheek. And Hibird staring at his dazed out master.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **If whatever words can lighten up your heart


End file.
